pvzplushfandomcom-20200214-history
Linxin Plush Tags
Tags Most tush-tags of plushes today use the generic "Made in China" tag, but they used to be different. There are many different tags that these plushes can have. Jazwares Tag The Jazwares Tag was obviously only used on Jazwares plushes. The front of the tag shows the Plants vs. Zombies logo and a 2012 Electronic Arts Inc Copyright. The back has instructions on how to clean it, the filling of the plush, and that it was made in China. Linxin Tag This tag has a logo for the Chinese company, which has a bear mascot and some Chinese writing on the front. The back of the tag might mean it's called Linxin, who manufactured the plushes with these tags. There is also a website on the back of the tag called "www.lxwy163.com.cn". This site is no longer used. PiPigirl Tag This tag is the most obscure out of all the tags. The only known plushes to ever use this tag are Tomato-Pult, Cattail (Limited Edition), and Cabbage-Pult (Original Design). The tag shows the words "PiPigirl". The back is text saying made in China. Plants vs. Zombies Logo Tag This tag uses a black and white version of the horizontal PvZ logo that's used on the loading screen. The only currently known plushes that use this tag are Young Zombie, Discos, Zombotanys, a few common plush, and some Cabbage-Pults (Original Design). The tags material is like a piece of paper. Made in China Tush-Tag This tag was used on plushes from the first set of PvZ2 plushes. Plushes that used this tag when they first released are Bloomerang, Coconut Cannon, Chili Bean, Potato Mine, Bonk Choy, Imitater, Iceberg Lettuce, Snapdragon, Cabbage-pult Redesign, Tactical Cuke, Lighting reed, Mummy Buckethead, Cowboy Zombie, Pirate Zombie, The Far Future Plants (Besides Blover) and the Kongfu World Plants, also a lot of plushes in the PvZ set were re-released with this tag. The tag is a thick 2 sided tag which reads MADE IN CHINA on the front and Chinese writing on the back. Made in China Tag This tag is very commonly used on new plushes. The tag is small and says MADE IN CHINA with nothing on the back. For some reason, sometimes at the end of the tag theres a small black line. Like the Made in China Tush-tag, Lots of plushes from PvZ set and PvZ2 set 1 were re-released with this tag. Not many plushes from PvZ2 set 2 were released with this tag. Side-Tags Side-tags are the cardboard tags attached to the side of the plush. Many plushes today don't come with them as they weren't made with them. App Icon Tag This tag looks very similar to the app icon. It is a square tag with a zombie's face on the yellow background. The PvZ logo is also shown. The corner of the tag that is attached to the plush is red. The back of the Tag was updated to shows a Zombie Bull, Bloomerang, and a Coconut Cannon. Newer Tag It's the PvZ logo on the same yellow background used on the app icon. There is also a Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Peashooter, and Snow Pea behind the logo. This tag was shown on Neon Zombie and Breakdancer Zombie in this video. Gallery Tagh-0.PNG Linxin.jpg Logotag-0.jpg Pvz2tag.jpg Pvztag-0.PNG 84E8B61F-D6A0-4C86-9FA5-F7D1AA90D928.jpeg 7319CB46-0F70-4BB4-8D14-229BAAD97B13.jpeg Pipigirlcabbage2.jpg Pipigirlcabbage.jpg